


A kávésbögre

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angolul sem tudok ilyen szarokat csinálni, Ez kezd megszokott lenni tőlem :'), Főleg Bandit káromkodik, Humor, Hungarian, Imádom, Kapkan egy kis szemét, Kicsi komolyság is van azért, Komolyan, Language event, de magyarul még nehezebb, káromkodás, magyar, Ígérem
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Kapkan egy bárban ül egy csinos idegennel és mesél. Csak mesél.





	A kávésbögre

**Author's Note:**

> Mindenkit szeretettel üdvözlök az első és előreláthatóan egyetlen magyar nyelven íródott fanfictionöm debütálásán. Meglepően vicces volt ezt az egészet megírni, tök jól szórakoztam közben! Remélem másoknak is tetszeni fog, és a csak magyarul beszélő fandom tagok is felbátorodnak kicsit! ;)

\- Csak nem akarsz máris itt hagyni, Maxim? - billentette félre a fejét a nő finoman az asztal másik oldalán.

Kapkan elmosolyodott és keresztbe font karokkal hátradőlt. - A párom már vár… És holnap reggel amúgy is korán dolgozom. Igazán nem lenne szabad átbuliznom az egész éjszakát!

A nő erre csak nevetve legyintett egyet. - Fiatal vagy, Maxim! Ezer éve nem találkoztunk, csak megengedi, hogy néhány italt leguríts egy régi baráttal, nem? Még annyira nincs is késő. Én fizetek!

Kapkan az ajtó felé fordította a fejét egy kissé fintorogva, aztán egy sóhajtás kíséretében körbenézett a bárban, ahol voltak. Kicsi és kényelmes hely volt, valamiféle pincehelyiség. Néhányan ültek csak rajtuk kívül az asztaloknál és a pultnál, egy unalmas csütörtök este volt. A terem sarkában egy öreg zenegép állt, egy nagy “Nem működik” feliratú táblával rajta. A pult mögött egy unott arcú, huszonvalahány éves lány rágózott miközben a telefonját nyomkodta. Az utca szintre néző ablakokon a lemenő nap narancssárgás fénye szűrödött be. A nőnek igaza volt, valóban korán volt. Kapkan megvakargatta a nyakát ott, ahol nem takarta a pólója, majd visszaülve az asztal másik oldalán lévőre nézett.

A nő fiatal volt és csinos, úgy harmincöt év körüli. Világosbarna haja rövidre volt nyírva, a szemeiben pimasz csillogás játszott. Az ajkai kedves, ám sokat sejtető mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy Kapkant fürkészte. Mintha vonzónak találta volna a férfit, de legalábbis borzasztó szórakoztatónak.

\- Rendben, végülis miért ne? De csak pár ital, aztán tényleg mennem kell.

A nő bólintott egyet. - Rendben, kicsit beszélgetünk és utána haza engedlek a pasikádhoz!

Kapkan csak vigyorgott erre egyet és hátradőlt. Az asztal túloldalán a nő már intett is az unott pultosnak és hamarosan mindkettejük előtt egy-egy pohár drága whiskey hevert. Kapkan magának nem ezt választotta volna, hanem valamiféle német sört, vagy orosz vodkát, de az ajándék piának mindenki örült. Még akkor is, ha az olyan pocsék lé, amit csak Thermite tudott meginni.

Finoman odakoccintotta a poharát a nő kezében lévőhöz, aztán belekortyolt az aranyló folyadékba.

Ahogy elfogyott mindkettejük itala, a nő azonnal újra rendelt, majd mikor a második kört is megkaptak mosolyogva az asztalra könyökölt és közelebb hajolt. Kapkan agya finoman zsibogni kezdett az italtól, érezte, hogy az érzékei kissé eltompulnak, a szemei homályosabbá válnak. Már egy pohár is ezt tette vele? Kezdett vénülni. Zavartan megvakargatta a borostáját és hátradőlt. - Szóval mire vagy kíváncsi?

\- Nem is tudom. Milyen ebben a csapatban dolgozni?

\- Remek! - mosolyodott el Kapkan. - Életem legjobb melója, őszintén! Minden nap azért kelni fel, hogy megmentsd a világot igazán nemes. És legalább a munkatársaim is nagyon szórakoztatóak.

\- Igen? Ki is a főnökötök?

A kérdés hallatán Kapkan mocorogni kezdett a székében. Körbelötyögtette a poharában maradt whiskyt és elpillantott. Igazán nem kellett volna erről beszélnie senkinek, de valahogy úgy érezte, hogy ebben a nőben megbízhat. Az, hogy kezdett nehezedni a feje az italoktól sem segített túl sokat. Az ajkait rágcsálva válaszolt a kérdésre.

\- Nekünk nincs igazán főnökünk, vagy vezetőnk. Mindenki egyenrangú a csapatban. Mármint, nem katonai rangban, nyilván. Az idősebbek közül van, aki már lassan tábornok, a kezdők meg épphogy a századost nyalogatják alulról, de a csapaton belül nem a katonai rendfokozat dönt, hanem az, hogy ki mire képes és milyen szituációban használható, a tehetsége, vagy a fegyvere. Senki sem… - Kapkan megvakargatta a borostáját megfelelő szavak után kutatva. Miért is mondta el ezeket? - ...jobb a többieknél. Mindenki egyenrangú.

\- Szóval teljesen vezető nélkül működik a csapat ilyen jól? - a nő felvonta a szemöldökét, mint aki nem hiszi el. - Miféle hatóság figyeli a munkátokat?

Kapkan csak mosolygott. - A NATO, azt hiszem. Minden küldetés alatt és után jelentéseket kell nekik írnunk, azt elküldjük az összekötőnek és már kész is vagyunk!

\- Összekötő? Miféle összekötő?

Mielőtt válaszolt volna, Kapkan ismét beharapta az ajkát, a pólója egy kilógó cérnaszálát piszkálgatta. Nem akart többet mondani, de a nő résen volt és intett a pultosnak, hogy töltsön nekik megint. Mikor a kezébe kapta az új italt, és abba is belekortyolt, Kapkan megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. - Csak egy civil, aki néha ránéz a csapatra, hogy minden legálisan működik-e!

A nő hátradőlve fürkészte az arcát, a karjait maga előtt keresztbe fonta. Egy pár pillanatig hallgatott, mintha ott sem lett volna hirtelen, a tekintete úgy kiüresedett. Biztosan gondolkozott. Mikor ismét megszólalt, Kapkan meglepetten pislogni kezdett.

\- Ő lenne ‘Six’? - mosolygott rá a nő.

Kapkan a szemeibe nézett és lassan bólintott, belenézve a poharába. - Ő lenne Six. De ő nincs benne aktívan a küldetésekben. Ő csak egy civil, egy ártatlan ember.

A nő bólintott és ahogy Kapkan felnézett az arcára, hirtelen végtelen elégedettnek tűnt.

\- Tudod mit? Nekem most már igazán mennem kellene! - Kapkan eltolta a whiskys poharat és felemelkedett a helyéről, de abban a pillanatban fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe. Odakapta a kezét, és fintorogva visszaereszkedett. A halántékát kezdte masszírozni.

Az asztaltársa mintha meg se hallotta volna az előbbi mondatot, intett újra és a pultos megint töltött a poharukba. - És milyen emberekkel dolgozol még együtt? Azt tudom, hogy a Spetsnaz benne van a kis elit csapatban, az nyilvánvaló, de miféle másik osztagok vannak még?

Kapkan lassan ránézett, majd a bár ajtaja felé pillantott segítségkérően. Nem lett volna nagy séta, a feje mégis annyira hasogatott, hogy lábra állni is alig tudott volna. Az ujjai a poharára siklottak, a hideg üveg kellemesen belesimult a tenyerébe. A nőre nézett és harcolva magával rázta meg a fejét kicsit. Nem akart válaszolni. - Nem tudom! Biztos mondták egyszer - mosolygott rá. - De nem figyeltem. Vagyunk mi az oroszok, van egy rakat amerikai, meg német, meg egy csomó minden más. Asszem van francia is, de megtévesztenek az akcentusaikkal.

A nő láthatóan nem volt megelégedve ezzel a válasszal, kissé elhúzta a száját. A tekintete láttán Kapkan gyomra lassan zubogni kezdett.

\- És mifélék ezek az amerikaiak? Vagy a németek? - hajolt közelebb a nő kérdőn félrebillentve a fejét. Nagyon igyekezett mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, de Kapkan látta a szemén, hogy egyre feszültebb. Bizonyára, mert rossz kérdéseket tett fel neki, vagy pont, mert Ő válaszolt rosszul? Kapkan nem tudta eldönteni. Ellenben a következő válasz nagyon gördülékenyen érkezett.

\- Idegesítőek! - egy vigyor kúszott az arcára a nő meglepett ábrázatát látva. - A legjobb barátaim. Mindketten nagyon hasznosak, az eszközeik és a tapasztalatuk elengedhetetlen ahhoz, hogy a csapatunk hatékony legyen, de idegesítőek, mint a szemét - Kapkan elégedetten meglötyögtette a poharában maradt italt és az utolsó cseppig ledöntötte.

A nő szemei egy pillanatra megint kiüresedtek aztán bólintott. - Kik ők? Mesélj róluk.

\- Ahh, az egyik Jordan, a második pedig Dom. Elég vicces a történet, ahogy barátok lettünk. Az elején borzasztóan utáltam mindkettőt, Jordan nem tűnt másnak, csak egy ostoba bohócnak, Dom pedig kibaszott idegesítő volt, akaratos és mindenki különlegesnek tartotta a hülye beépülős feladat miatt, amit a Rainbow csapat előtt csinált! - Kapkan hátradőlt, ahogy elöntötték az emlékek.

Hosszú évekkel azelőtt, mikor a Rainbow csapat aktája nem volt több pár porosodó lapnál a NATO asztalán és az egész alakulat csak öt, végtelen profi, ám végtelen idegen csapatból állt, Kapkan sokszor belegondolt, hogy vajon jó döntést hozott-e, amikor felajánlották neki a kinevezést. Végülis csak azért fogadta el, mert tudta, hogy más Spetsnaz tagok is lesznek itt, de hamar pofára esett; első ránézésre a csapata használhatatlan volt. Egy zöldfülű kölyök, valami álmatag művész, és egy idősebb pasi, aki azt hitte ő a faszagyerek, de minden második edzésen feleslegesnek bizonyult a fegyvere, csak veszélybe sodorta a többieket vele.

Kapkan hamar arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy jobb lesz neki ezek nélkül, egyedül, akkor hatékonyabb lehetett, hisz úgy csak magára kell vigyázni! Ha valaki akkor azt mondja neki, hogy az ‘álmatag művész’ lesz élete szerelme, akinek a karjaiba mindig vágyik, valószínűleg képen röhögi, aztán jól be is töri az orrát. Akkor, évekekkel korábban még szentül abban a hitben élt, hogy sosem tudna egy férfit szeretni. Akaratlanul is mosolyogni kezdett az emlékképen. Mekkorát tévedett, atyaég!

Sajnos az óvó magányra való törekvéseit hamar sutba kellett dobnia, mert bár ő meglett volna egyedül, úgy tűnt a csapat többi tagja viszont nem tud nélküle létezni. A fronton és a vadászat közben szerzett tapasztalata elengedhetetlennek bizonyult, tekintve, hogy voltak olyan tejfölösszájú kölykök, akik még a húszat sem töltötték be és máris itt voltak. Ez nem csak sértette a becsületét, de egy kis extra löketet is adott, hogy jobb legyen; meg akarta mutatni, hogy jobb, mint a gyerekek, akiket beválogattak.

Először az edzések, majd az első éles küldetések során is remekelt, mindig a legjobbak között állt, mindig hatékony volt. Nem csak azért muzsikált ennyire jól, mert bizonyítani akart, hanem mert nagyon hamar kialakult benne egy védelmi ösztön is az esetlen, fiatal társaival szemben. Ott volt még bőven a fenekükön a tojáshéj, bizonytalanul fogták a fegyvereiket, és Kapkan nem értette, miért csinál valaki ilyet? Miért válogatnak be gyerekeket, akik nyilvánvalóan hamar meg fognak halni? A ketyeréik szórakoztatóak voltak, valóban, de nem annyira elengedhetetlenek, hogy az életüket veszítsék miattuk. Ráadásul egy gyenge tag a csapat gyengeségét is jelentette bizonyos esetekben, miért hát kockáztatni?

Ott volt például az az angol fiú, Mark. Annyira fiatal volt, és annyira szerencsétlen, néhány feladat során Kapkannak megfordult a fejében, hogy ő fogja lelőni, csak azért, hogy a csapatot mentse. A másik kérdéses férfi, az egyik amerikai volt. A kódneve: Thermite. Kapkan elsőnek nem értette, hogy egy ilyen bolond, egy ilyen forrófejű bohóc mit csinál a csapatban. Ön- és közveszélyes volt, több alkalommal is tönkretette Kapkan felszerelését, és az oroszban egyre csak gyűlt a feszültség.

Az egyik edzés során, mikor Kapkant a védő, Thermiteot pedig a támadó csapatba osztották, elhatározta, hogy megmutatja az amerikainak hova dugja a robbanószereit. Csak a megfelelő pillanat kellett. Ahogy a három percük telni kezdett, az orosz azonnal hergelni kezdte saját magát, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban elkaphassa az amerikait.

A csapatuk jó volt, de az ellenfél egy kicsit jobbnak bizonyult; pár másodperc alatt kiszedtek két védőt; Smoke és Rook kiestek. Így maradt a nyakába két bosszantó német, egy, aki olyan idegesnek tűnt, Kapkan esküdni mert volna rá, hogy látja a tenyerét izzadni, egy meg, aki olyannyira nem vette komolyan a feladatot, hogy még rá is gyújtott, és jókedvűen, dohányfüst köröket eregetve várakozott. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki ilyen helyzetekben tudja csak kialudni magát, és a karikákból a szeme alatt Kapkan arra következtetett, hogy ez nagyjából helytálló teória is lehet.

Nem kedvelte őket. Egyiket sem. De Kapkan inkább megrázta a fejét és a feladatára koncentrált. El kellett kapnia Thermiteot, vagy megbolondul; ez volt a legfontosabb feladata, az első és egyetlen. Nem is érdekelte, hogy a kört esetleg elveszthetik. Thermite nem nyerhetett többet.

Kapkan mindenre felkészülve egy olyan falhoz húzódott, amiről tudta, hogy az amerikai robbanó szőnyege be tudja törni, és nem is kellett sokat várakoznia. Hamarosan meghallotta a jól ismert hangot, ahogy Thermite az eszközét a falra rakta, majd finom kopogást, ahogy a férfi kihajtogatta azt. Kapkan esküdni mert volna, hogy azt is hallotta, mikor Thermite azt motyogja "C4 a helyén". Számításai szerint öt másodperce volt addig, ameddig a fal berobban, az idő pedig lelassult körülötte. Hallotta Thermite távolodó lépteit, az ismerős kattanást és a puskapor illatát a levegőben. Látott néhány szikrát, ahogy a szőnyeg elkezdte átégetni a fát, és felkészülve a robbanásra: a szeméhez emelte a fegyverét felállt. Ölni készült.

Ahogy a szikrák lassan ívet kezdtek leírni a falon, megszorította a fegyverét, de hirtelen egy teljesen más fajta füstszag is utat talált az orrába, majd egy durva kiáltást hallott.

\- El az útból, _babushka_! - a következő pillanatban pedig az idősebbik német egyszerűen félre lökte. Ahogy Kapkan megbotlott, és oldalra huppant még éppen látta, ahogy a másik férfi lecsapja a földre a saját eszközét - egy felturbózott akkumulátort - és áram alá helyezi vele a falat. A szikrázás abbamaradt, a robbanó szőnyeg kiégett. A másik oldalról azonnal dühös, akcentusos káromkodás hallatszott, a német pedig a legelégedettebb vigyorral az ajkain hátralépett.

\- Nyald meg a seggem Brunsmeier! - kiabált be Thermite.

\- Kurvára okosabb lehetnél annál, minthogy mindig ugyanoda rakd a szarodat, Trace - kiabált vissza a német vigyorogva, majd lazán felkapva a fegyverét találomra átlőtt a könnyű, habkarton falon, és hamarosan felszólalt a csapattársak elvesztését jelző dudaszó. Eltalálta. Találomra lőtt és eltalálta.

Kapkan leesett állal bámulta a jelenetet, és mikor a német odalépett mellé azzal az ütnivalóan elégedett ábrázattal, csak még több méreg lepte el. Már őt is meg akarta ölni.

\- Mi van, csibém, mit bámulsz? - fordult a férfi Kapkan felé, aki egyből felpattant, és elkapva a német kabátját vágta durván a falnak. Már éppen betörte volna az orrát, de abban a pillanatban felhangzott a kör végét jelző szaggatott dudálás. A német viszont még nem fejezte be. Könnyedén belemarkolt Kaplan ruhájába és úgy mozdult, hogy leszorítsa a férfi karjait megakadályozva az oroszt az esetleges ütlegelés megkezdésében. Patt helyzetben állva néztek farkasszemet, mikor a német megszólalt. - Legközelebb ahelyett, hogy várakozol és tökölődsz inkább lődd ki a robbanószert a falon keresztül, ez nem atomfizika, _Baryshnikov_! - a német még kacsintott is egyet, aztán egyszerűen ellökte magától a döbbent Kapkant és összeszedve a másik németet kisétál együtt a harctérről.

Smoke és Rook is hamarosan előkerültek, morogva azon, hogy az edzőmeccsekhez használt ‘játék töltények’ túl nagyot csíptek. Doc erre csak annyit mondott nekik, hogy örüljenek, ha nem komoly lövéseket kapnak.

Ahogy elhaladt a kis csapat mellet, Kapkan megpillantotta a bosszantó németet és amerikait beszélgetni. A testtartásuk, a gesztusaik, ahogy egymásra néztek, mind azt sugallta az orosznak, hogy jóban vannak. Remek. Két ilyen kibaszott idegesítő alak barátságot köt. Egyszerűen remek. Rosszabb párost el se tudott képzelni, biztos volt benne, hogy halálra fogják idegesíteni.

A legnagyobb meglepetésére, a német felé intett, miközben a másiknak magyarázott valamit és mindketten odafordultak. Kapkan felvette a leggyilkosabb arckifejezését, nem akarta, hogy gyengének tartsák egy ilyen ostoba hiba miatt. Csak még jobban meglepődött, mikor a két férfi elindult felé és már felkészült arra is, hogy lekiabálják a fejét, vagy elkezdenek kekeckedni, de megint koppant az álla a padlón, mikor az amerikai a világ legbarátságosabb mosolyával kezet nyújtott neki.

\- Jordan Trace! Kódnév: Thermite. Dom mesélte, hogy mennyire felbosszantottalak az Exo szőnyegekkel! Jelenleg még fejlesztés alatt állnak, ha esetleg megégettelek a gyakorlat közben velük, akkor ne haragudj!

Kapkan kikerekedett szemekkel nézte a kezét, aztán csak zavartan megrázta. - Maxim Basuda. Kódnév: Kapkan.

\- Meg kell, hogy mondjam neked, őszintén csodálatosnak tartom az EDD-idet. Annyira király ötlet, nem is értem, nekem miért nem jutott eszembe! - Thermite tovább csacsogott, a gesztusai befogadóak voltak, a viselkedése kedélyes. Kapkan nem is értette, hogy lehet valaki ennyire bolond. Meg amúgy is, ellenségek voltak! Miért ilyen kedves?

Az amerikaihoz képest a másik, a német, csak figyelt, mintha ki akarná ismerni Kapkan minden mozdulatát és vonását. Az orosz elpillantott a beszélő Thermiteról, és a másik szemeibe nézett, de az csak féloldalasan elvigyorodott.

\- Nem vagy egy barátkozós típus, mi? - kotyogott közbe Thermite. - Nem gáz, mert én viszont az vagyok! Van kedved velünk jönni ebédelni?

Kapkan rápislogott, aztán tétován bólintott. Végülis jó ötlet kifigyelni az ellenséget a természetes közegében, nem? A vadászat is nagyjából így működött, és ő imádott vadászni.

\- Jaj, tényleg, milyen faragatlan vagyok! Ő itt Dominic Brunsmeier, a kódneve: Bandit. Mesélte, hogy fellökött az edzés közben és milyen mérges lettél! - Thermite mosolya lankadatlan volt, Bandit arcán a vigyor csak még önelégültebb lett.

\- Valóban - válaszolt Kapkan kurtán, szemmel verve a németet.

\- Legközelebb nyugodtan vágd szájba, teljesen el van szállva magától csak mert lehúzott pár évet egy ilyen beépülős melóban - ahogy beszélt, Thermite el is indult vissza ebédelni.

Bandit erre megforgatta a szemét. - Azért ne legyél rám mérges, mert menőbb vagyok mint te, Tracy!

Thermite erre csak oldalba bökte a könyökével. Kapkan összehúzott szemekkel figyelte őket.

\- Te meg ne vágj már olyan pofát, mint aki mindjárt gránátot dug a seggünkbe, mert kibaszott kényelmetlen. Ez csak egy edző meccs volt, _babushka_, csak játék. Lazíts. Legközelebb majd elkaphatod Jordan tökeit - fordult felé Bandit, Kapkan pedig elpillantott. Nem szerette, ha a prédája észreveszi, hogy figyel.

\- Ne aggódj, nem azért nézlek, mert szép vagy, hanem mert úgy festesz, mint egy kéthetes zokni, amit teletömtek lószarral - Kapkan pimaszul rámosolygott, mire a német hehhent egyet és inkább rágyújtott.

\- Nem lehet mindenki olyan, mint egy kibaszott szőke herceg, hm? - Bandit finoman a támadó csapatok között álló német társára bökött az állával. Hát az a pasas valóban úgy nézett ki, mint valaki megtestesült álma.

Kapkan és Thermite is követték a tekintetét és hmmentve bólogattak mindketten, aztán csak beértek az ebédlőbe. Kapkan odaült hozzájuk enni, később pedig vacsoránál is csatlakozott a két férfihoz. Még maga is meglepődött azon, hogy a prédái milyen hamar lettek a barátai.

\- Mikor fogsz a lényegre térni? - vágott a mese kellős közepébe a nő az asztal másik oldaláról.

Kapkan felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Nem volt a legudvariasabb így valaki szavába vágni. - Te voltál kíváncsi arra, hogy milyen osztagokkal dolgozom együtt. Ilyenekkel.

A nő megforgatta a szemét. Az arckifejezése már régen nem jókedvet, hanem dühöt tükrözött. Kapkan elhúzta a száját a viselkedésváltozás láttán. Ahogy csend telepedett az asztalukra, hallotta, ahogy az eső elkezd kopogni a pinceablakokon. Hirtelen hidegebb is lett, és ő összehúzta magán a pulcsiját. A kedvenc pulóvere volt, az, amit Glaztől kapott egy karácsonyra, de mikor…? Végigsimított az anyagon, de a gondolataiból a nő hangja egyszerűen felriasztotta.

\- És mégis milyen feladatokat kaptok, Maxim? - billentette félre a fejét.

Kapkan az ajkaiba harapott. Nem akart válaszolni, ez igazán belsős információ volt, és nem egy civil dolga. Hogy leplezze a zavarát az asztalon lévő bögréjéhez nyúlt és bizonytalanul kortyolt egyet, aztán fintorogva belenézett a bögrébe. Tea? Mégis mi…?

\- Kérdeztem valamit, Maxim - nézett rá a nő feszülten, Kapkan nagy levegőt vett. Kissé magával küszködve nézett újra rá.

\- Rengetegféle feladatot kapunk. Főleg terrorcselekményeket kell megakadályoznunk. Hallottál már a White Masks szervezetről? Mi azért vagyunk, hogy nekik ne legyen lehetőségük merényleteket elkövetni. Ez ennyire egyszerű! - mondta végül, aztán nyelt egyet. Nem érezte már jól magát. Haza akart menni, Glazhez.

\- Kicsit pontosabban, Maxim. Mesélj ezekről a terroristákról nekem. Annyira érdekel! - a nő újra elmosolyodott. Kapkan megint felpillantott a szemeibe.

\- Nézd… - megakarta szólítani valahogy a nőt, de hirtelen nem jutott eszébe a neve. Hogy lehet az? Biztos bemutatkoztak, mikor beértek a bárba. Vagy nem…? Kapkan az ajtó felé fordult. Mikor is jöttek be a bárba? Megint visszanézett a nőre és egyre feszültebbé vált. Tudta a nevét... Valamiféle V betűs volt; Veronica, vagy Vivienne? Hasonló. Egyáltalán honnan is ismerte őt?

\- Milyen küldetéseket kaptok? Hogyan próbáljátok megállítani ezt a szervezetet?

Kapkan küszködve összeszorította a száját. Nem mondhatta el, de mégis el akarta. A bögréjébe nézett, aztán mégis elmosolyodott kicsit. - A legelső küldetésemen a White Masks ellen be kellett törnünk egy konzulátusi épületbe. Elrabolták valami politikus egyik hozzátartozóját és borzasztó mennyiségű pénzt követeltek érte - nézett fel a nő szemeibe, aki egy pillanatra megint elégedettnek tűnt, észre sem vette a Kapkan szája sarkában kúszó kis vigyort.

\- Ezt a kibaszott nagy szopást nem hiszem el! - morgott Bandit, ahogy a helikopterben ültek. Thermite mosolyogva ránézett, de nem szólt semmit, csak felrakta a lábát a szemben lévő ülésre.

Kapkan viszont nem bírta szó nélkül. - Mi lenne, ha végre egyszer az életben képes lennél befogni azt a nagy szádat?

\- Óóó, ne haragudj, uram és parancsolóm, netán bosszantalak?

\- Mióta megláttalak bosszantasz - fordult felé Kapkan.

\- Srácok, kussoljatok végre - tartotta fel az ujját Thermite, ahogy rájuk nézett. Mind a ketten odafordultak, hogy valami csípős megjegyzéssel visszavágjanak, de az amerikai szótlanul a társukra mutatott. Az aktuális küldetésre magukkal kellett hozniuk egy negyedik tagot is, Thatcher választása pedig a németek másik támadójára, IQ-ra esett.

Mikor Kapkan elsőnek lépett be a Rainbow csapat bázisára, és az újoncok között meglátott néhány nőt, egy vörös hajú, szigorú arcút, egy barna hajú, apró, mosolygóst és egy unottan rágózó szőkét, azonnal azt gondolta, mit keresnek ezek itt? A nők nem illenek a katonaságba.

A véleménye borzasztó gyorsan hatalmasat változott, mikor megismerte a három nőt. Ash, nem csak az amerikai csapat vezetője volt, de az egyik legmegbízhatóbb és legnélkülözhetetlenebb társ lett a támadó csapatokban. A nő pillanatok alatt átlátta a szorult helyzeteket és azonnal képes volt használható stratégiát kitalálni. Nem egy gyakorló és éles szituációból keveredtek már ki az ő irányításával.

A második, Twitch, az apró francia nő lehet, hogy nem volt olyan temperamentumos és bátor, mint Ash, de a technikai érzéke páratlan volt. Ő segített kicsit kipofozni Kapkan EDD-it, és a férfi rövid úton megértette, hogy miért kedveli annyira Twitchet. A nő minden mozdulatából sugárzott a profizmus, a munkája mindig tökéletes volt és kifogásolhatatlan, a humoráról nem is beszélve. Kapkan szeretett időt tölteni vele.

A harmadik, IQ, aki most mellettük volt, az előző kettőnél is pimaszabb volt. Ő volt az, aki nem félt visszaszólni senkinek, ha nem értett egyet, és az egyetlen, aki rezzenéstelenül állta, ha Thatcher leüvölti a fejüket, mikor ostobaságokat csináltak. IQ sosem nézett vissza és sosem követte el ugyanazt a hibát kétszer, erős volt és független. Most, a helikopterben ülve mégis idegesnek tűnt. Az arca sápadt volt, a kezei remegtek.

Kapkan azonnal abbahagyta a Bandittal való vitáját, és közelebb húzódott a nőhöz. - Jól vagy Monika?

\- Hogyne… - bólintott IQ, aztán ahogy a helikopter jó nagyot rázkódott a levegőben, leszorította a szemét és megfeszült. - Csak nem örülök annak, hogy egy második világháborús csotrogánnyal visznek minket egy ennyire veszélyes helyre. A terroristák tizenöt mérföldről meg fognak minket hallani, és akkor a spéci lopott kis rakétáikkal alánk gyújtanak, ami elhiheted nincs a kedvenc halálnemeim között. Még ha Marius vezetne, de nem… Egy vén hülyét kaptunk, aki még szerintem direkt bele is megy minden légörvénybe - kifújta a levegőt és nyelt egy nagyot. Próbált a nyugalomra összpontosítani. Nem járt sikerrel.

\- Jé, ez a csavar vajon honnan pottyanhatott ki? - emelt fel egy rozsdás csavart a gép padlójáról Bandit.

IQ hatalmasra kerekedett szemekkel nézett oda, Thermite meg azonnal oldalba bökte a férfit. - Mekkora egy agyhalott gyökér vagy!

Bandit csak legyintett. - Jaj ugyan már! Monika, minden rendben lesz, ez a tragacs többet látott már, mint mi hárman együttvéve. Nem lenne menő egy olyan gépen meghalni, amit már a hidegháború alatt is hullaszállításra használtak? Lehet, hogy az a rozsda nem is rozsda, hanem vér!

Kapkan a tenyerébe temette az arcát, Thermite pedig szenvedve felnyögött, de IQ láthatóan értette, hogy Bandit mit akar és finoman elmosolyodott. - Ha nem fogod be, a te véredtől fog tovább rozsdásodni, bízz bennem!

Bandit szélesen rávigyorgott, kacsintott is egyet. - Ugyan, tudom, hogy imádsz!

\- Azt imádnám, ha nem akarnál szándékosan megijeszteni!

\- Most miért? Tényleg nem tudom honnan van ez a csavar! - adta a kezébe Bandit. - Talán te megtalálod a helyét, úgyis te vagy a legértelmesebb itt.

Kapkan az égre emelte a tekintetét, Thermite viszont a tenyerébe nevetett. - Elég nagy és nehéz, valószínűleg a szerkezet része lehet, nem?

\- Az nem rossz ötlet - vakarta meg az állát IQ a csavart forgatva, és az út hátralévő részében arról beszélgettek Thermitetal, hogy mégis honnan az istenből eshetett ki a csavar.

Kapkan elmosolyodva nézett rájuk, aztán a németre pillantott, aki csak elégedetten, lehunyt szemekkel ült. Az orosz már megtanulta, hogy Bandit mindig tudta, mit kell mondani; ezen tulajdonsága néha borzasztó fárasztó volt, ilyen esetekben viszont kifejezetten jól jött.

Ezek után még azzal a tragacsal is sikerült különösebb gond nélkül odaérni a bevetés helyszínére, és IQ nem is lehetett volna nyugodtabb, amikor behatoltak az épületbe. Nem volt nehéz feladat, ezért küldtek csak négy embert. Ráadásul négy milyen jót! IQ eszközével minden taposóaknát és csapdát kiszagoltak, Kapkannak hála, sajátokat hagytak hátra, Thermitenak köszönhetően minden falat ledöntöttek és Bandit gondoskodott arról, hogy minden rájuk támadó ellenfél rövid úton holtan essen a földre. Kifejezetten elégedettek lehettek magukkal, az egyik legsikeresebb küldetésük volt.

A problémák akkor kezdődtek, mikor egy bomba mellénnyel ellátott terrorista jött velük szembe. Az alak felemelte a fegyverét és azonnal célba vette őket, a csapat pedig nem volt elég gyors; egy golyó eltalálta Thermite vállát. Kapkan abban a pillanatban elrántotta a sérült férfit a többi golyó útjából, Bandit és IQ pedig fedezékbe ugorva tüzelni kezdtek.

Kapkan leszorította Thermite sebét, a férfi pedig dühöngeni kezdett fájdalmában. Villámgyorsan leakasztott az övéről egy kézigránátot, majd abból kirántva a csapszeget hajította egyenesen a terrorista alá. Annak éppen csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy lepillantson, majd egy akkora robbanás rázta meg az épületet, ami kihatott a ház szerkezetére is. A falak recsegve-ropogva omlottak össze. Thermite kifejezetten élvezte volna nézni, ahogy összerogy az épület, de éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy szitkozódva elszorítsa a sebét. Tovább kellett menniük.

Természetesen az összes még élő terrorista odasereglett a robbanásra, tűz alá véve a csapatot. A következő zseniális ötlet IQ-tól jött. A három férfi elsőnek bolondnak nézte, de aztán beleegyeztek; fel a tetőre, és onnan újra le az épület másik részén, ahol tudták, hogy a túszt is találják.

Thermite sérülése kissé lelassította ugyan őket, de sietősen magukkal rángatták a szitkozódó amerikait, és sikeresen be is jutottak a túszhoz, aki mint kiderült egy hat év körüli kislány volt. A kezei a háta mögé voltak kötözve, a szája beragasztva. Ahogy a gyerek meglátta őket, a szemeiben valami furcsa öröm és düh csillant majd mocorogva, vergődve próbált kiszabadulni a fogságból.

Bandit közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy segítsen neki kiszabadulni, de a kislány azonnal sikongatni kezdett, a lábával egy asztal fele rúgkapált. IQ azonnal odaszaladt, ahogy meglátta a gyermek ijedtségének okát, a körmét kezdte rágni.

\- Srácok… Másfél percünk van és ez a hely a földdel lesz egyenlő - nézett fel a nő. Az asztal alatt legalább hat téglányi C4 volt egy időzítőre kötve. Az óra még nem ketyegett, a kábelek viszont a kislány alatt lévő szőnyeg felé vezettek.

Kapkan odatámogatta Thermiteot, aki összehúzott szemekkel nézte meg a kioldó szerkezetet. - Amint megmozdítjuk a gyereket arról a szőnyegről, elindul a visszaszámlálás.

Bandit is odalépett, aztán visszanézett a kislányra. - Másfél perc bőven elég idő…!

IQ megrázta a fejét. - Nem biztos. Nézd ezt? Még legalább hat-hét irányba vezetnek el kábelek ebből az egy bombából. Ha megmozdítjuk őt, akkor akár egy pillanat alatt a nyakunkba robbanhat az épület.

Bandit lerángatta magáról a sisakját és letéve egy asztalra guggolt le a bomba mellé. - Azt a kibaszott… Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezt csak úgy hatástalanítani tudjuk, nézzétek ezeket az illesztékeket. Ha egyet elvágunk, az összes többi azonnal robban.

Kapkan elővett egy zseblámpát és körbenézett a szobában kicsit alaposabban. - Valamilyen módszer biztosan van arra, hogy ezt megússzuk. Vegyétek elő az agyatokat, elméletileg mi vagyunk a profik legprofibbjai!

Bandit megint a gyerekre nézett és felállva elindult felé, ezúttal nagyon igyekezve, hogy a lába még véletlenül se érjen a szőnyeghez. A magasságát kihasználva hajolt közelebb a kislányhoz és finoman lehúzta a szájáról a szigszalagot. Finoman a gyerekre vigyorgott. - Jó nagy szarba keveredtél, hm, kiscsibe?

A gyerek felnézett rá, beharapta az ajkát. A szemeiben inkább ült bizonytalanság, mint félelem - De ti segítetek, ugye?

\- Az a cél - bólintott a német. - De neked kell segítened nekünk elsőnek. Mondtak valamit, hogy hogyan lehet ezt az egészet hatástalanítani?

A kislány bólogatni kezdett. - A-az egyiknél, v-volt egy kártya! Azt mondták azt bele kell dugni, és akkor nem robban.

IQ és Kapkan összenéztek. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy melyik terroristánál lehet a kártya, idejük pedig nem volt minden holttestet átnézzenek.

\- Attól tartok, az nem fog menni - vakarta meg a szakállát Bandit. - Nem mondták, hogy hova vittek még bombákat?

\- Nem! - nézett rá a gyerek. - Nem mondtak semmit…!

Bandit lassan felállt és körbenézett. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy nincs kiút, aztán Thermite felnézett. - Hány kiló vagy?

\- H-harminckettő - nézett rá a kislány.

\- Jordan ez nem egy elcseszett Indiana Jones film, nem fogjuk tudni kicserélni a súlyát! - morgott rá Bandit. - Használhatóbb ötlet?

\- Ha alulról kirobbantjuk a plafont az egyik Exo töltettel, akkor rövidítjük a menetidőt legalább negyvenöt másodperccel - szólalt meg Kapkan.

A másik három azonnal ránézett és Thermite elvigyorodva elkezdte előpakolni a holmijait. Azonnal tetszett neki a terv. IQ a bombákra nézett, aztán Kapkanra, Bandit pedig elismerően hmmentve grimaszolt egyet. - Működhet…

Bandit megint a kislányhoz fordult. - Ez veszélyes lesz, és meg is sérülhetsz, de megígérem neked, hogy kijuttatunk és visszaviszünk a szüleidhez, mit szólsz?

A kislány hatalmasat nyelt a bombákat látva, de a szemeiben a német már csak elhatározottságot látott. - Rendben!

Bandit elvigyorodott és a többiekre néz. - Maxim, te viszed a robbanótölteteket, te vagy a leggyorsabb, aki ért ehhez most, hogy Jordan céltáblának képzelte magát. Monika, te segíts nekem. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Maxim átrobbantja a plafont, én elkapom őt - intett a fejével a gyerek fele. - Te pedig segítesz Jordannak leereszkedni. Megfelel?

\- Hát kurvára nem tudom ki kiálltott ki téged főnöknek, de jól van! - bólintott Kapkan, majd felkapva Thermite tölteteit már ott sem volt.

Bandit megint a kislányhoz fordult. - Mi a neved?

\- Ellie - nézett rá a gyerek.

\- Félsz, Ellie? - közben a német felállt, és az övére erősített horgas kötelet felhajította, hogy a kampók beakadjanak az épület erős acélszerkezetébe. IQ odalépett mellé és a sajátját, majd Thermiteét is ugyanúgy feldobta, hogy le tudjanak ereszkedni Bandit és a gyerek után.

A kislány finoman megrázta a fejét. - Már nem…

Bandit lepillantott rá. - Bátor kis majom vagy te, mi? - úgy helyezkedett, hogy azonnal el tudja kapni a gyereket, IQ pedig közelebb támogatta Thermiteot.

Egy szinttel lejebbről halk, orosz káromkodás hallatszott és az Exo töltetek ismerős

kopogása hallatszott, majd Thermite adóvevője felsercent. “Töltet a helyén. Lépjetek hátra, és viszlát a túlvilágon!”.

Bandit nagy levegőt vett, a kislányra nézett. - Háromra elrúgod magad és a nyakamba ugrasz, rendben Ellie? - a gyerek bólintott, Bandit pedig gyorsan elvágta a kezeit leszorító köteleket. - Számolj hangosan.

Ellie bólintott és amint alatta szikrázni kezdett a padló, a szőnyeg pedig lassan elkezdett ívesen átégni, számolni kezdett. - Egy… Kettő… Három!

Abban a pillanatban, hogy kiejtette a száján a hármat, a gyerek elrúgta magát a leomló padlóról és Bandit kinyújtott karjába vetette magát. A német kissé durván, de stabilan szorította magához.

\- A túsz a miénk, azonnali evakuálást kérünk! - kiálltott bele a saját mikrofonjába IQ, és átkarolta Thermiteot. - Másfél percünk van a robbanásig!

\- Gyertek már! - kabált fel rájuk Kapkan, aki a robbantott lyuk mellett állt egy kicsivel odalent. - Másfél perc kurva kevés!

Bandit szorosabbra fogta a kislányt és már ereszkedett is le vele, Kapkan pedig IQ-hoz és Thermitehoz szaladt, hogy segítsen a sérült barátjának. Ahogy haladtak kifelé, IQ tizenöt másodpercenként értesítette őket a robbanásig hátramaradt időről.

Egy perc tizenöt másodperc, hatvan másodperc, negyvenöt másodperc, harminc másodperc, _tizenöt másodperc_. Az egyik sarkon eléjük került egy, még valami csoda folytán élő terrorista, IQ pedig hezitálás nélkül fejbe lőtte.

Kettő másodperccel a robbanás előtt léptek ki az épületből, a futást nem hagyták abba. Ahogy IQ órája nullát ütött, az épület és a föld megremegtek és a falak fájdalmas recsegés-ropogás közepette darabjaikra omlottak. A rengeteg robbanószer olyan löketet generált, ami ledöntötte a négy felnőttet a lábáról. Bandit, ahogy esni kezdett magához szorította a kislányt, IQ Thermiteot védte a nagyobb sérüléstől.

Ahogy levegőhöz kapott, Kapkan lassan felült, kitörölte a szeméből a kormot és a törmeléket majd halkan megszólalt. - Hát… nem mondom, hogy nem örülök, a barna színű gatyámnak…

Bandit erre horkantott egyet, Thermite pedig lassan rázkódni kezdett a nevetéstől. IQ óvatosan a lábára állította, hamarosan ő is kacagott már. Bandit a belé kapaszkodó kislány fejére simított, és finoman rámosolygott. - Megvagy, csibe?

Ellie még az épületben tomboló lángokat nézte, aztán bólogatni kezdett. - M-meg…

Bandit megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, Kapkan pedig odalépve hozzájuk felhúzta őket a földről és megveregette a német vállát. - Nem hittem, hogy valaha ezt mondom neked, de nem is vagy annyira hülye, mint kinézel.

Thermite persze most sem bírta ki, közbekotyogott. - Most aztán vehetsz magadnak egy új sisakot, haver!

\- De legalább új barátokat nem kell magamnak vennem - fordult feléjük Bandit, Kapkan pedig rávigyorgott és még egyszer megveregette a vállát.

\- Kicsit mégis örülök, hogy te voltál bent a főnök - tette hozzá IQ boldogan. - Élünk! És egyben vagyunk! Alig hiszem-

\- Nem a mézes-mázas barátságotok sztoriját akarom hallani, Maxim! - csattant fel az asztal másik oldalán ülő nő, kizökkentve Kapkant a gondolataiból.

Kapkan felnézett rá és összehúzta a szemeit. - Talán nem tetszik neked, ahogy mesélek? Mindig a szavamba vágsz, pofátlan vagy!

A nő szemei dühösen megvillantak, és odakint hatalmas villámlás támadt. Ahogy Kapkan felnézett, az ablakot már csillogó fehér hó fedte és ő mélyebbre bújt a kabátjában. Ahogy megérezte magán a vastag anyagot, azonnal a poharába pillantott, ahol tea helyett már friss feketekávé volt.

\- A küldetésekről... - kezdte a nő, de Kapkan felállt.

\- Nem mondok neked semmit a küldetéseinkről! - már lépett volna ki a boxukból, hogy elinduljon haza, mikor a nő is felpattant és egy kést vágott a fa asztallapba. Kapkan lepillantott, a penge pár milliméterrel vétette el csak az ujjait. Mikor került a nőhöz ez a kés?

Kapkan a másikra nézett és hirtelen eszébe jutott végre a neve. Nagy levegőt véve szorította le a szemeit.

A következő pillanatban, mikor felnézett, már nem a bárban ült, hanem egy hideg hajókamrában. Nem volt rajta semmi más, csak egy rongyosra izzadt és vérezett nadrág, és hirtelen fájdalom öntötte el mindenét. Mintha mindene égett volna. A látomásból már ismert nőre mosolygott és kiköpött némi vért az említett lába mellé. - Victoria! Ahh, már megint ezzel próbálkozol?

A nő dühös arccal nézett rá, aztán a Kapkan mellett álló asztalhoz lépett és felvett egy, sárgás folyadékkal telített fecskendőt. Az orosz úgy sejtette, valamiféle igazságszérum lehet benne. Emiatt mondott el dolgokat az álmok során. Kapkan karjába egy vékony infúzió volt vezetve, ahhoz most a nő a tűvel.

\- Már… legalább hatodik napja csináljuk ezt Vicky, nem hiheted, hogy sikerülni fog! - vigyorgott rá Kapkan, a nő viszont válaszul csak szájon vágta. Kapkan felszisszent és még egy adag vért köpött a padlóra.

\- Mindenki megtörik egyszer, Maxim, csak veled ez egy kicsit több időt vesz igénybe. De ne félj, előbb utóbb mindent kiszedek belőled, és akkor végre megölhetlek…!

Kapkan elmosolyodott. - Amikor így ráncolod az orrod, úgy nézel ki, mint egy malacka!

Victoria egyenesen a bőrébe vágta a tűt az infúzió helyett, Kapkan felszisszent.

\- Akármennyit próbálkozol… A barátaim… M-már úton vannak… És… kimentenek… tudom…! - azzal Kapkan szemei előtt elsötétült a világ, és mikor megint felnézett, egy ismerős bárban ült.

\- Csak nem akarsz máris itt hagyni, Maxim? - billentette félre a fejét a nő finoman az asztal másik oldalán ülve.

Kapkan elmosolyodott és keresztbe font karokkal hátradőlt. - A párom már vár… És holnap reggel amúgy is korán dolgozom. Igazán nem lenne szabad átmulatnom az egész éjszakát!

A nő erre csak nevetve legyintett egyet. - Fiatal vagy, Maxim!


End file.
